


Another Lazy Day

by KurtbastianIsForever



Series: Don't Let Me Go [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adorable Kurtbastian, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianIsForever/pseuds/KurtbastianIsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a look into a lazy day months after they got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to write another one of these. Tell me if you want me to write more for this series and I definitely will.

Kurt sat by his window, humming softly to a song that had been stuck in his head the whole day while he watched raindrops land softly on the glass. 

It had been a nice quiet day and Kurt took it upon himself to enjoy it for all its worth. 

Arms wrapped around his shoulders as Sebastian let his chin rest on top of them, gently rubbing Kurt's cheek with his own. Kurt hummed happily at the sensation.

"You've been singing that tune all day. What song is it supposed to be?" Sebastian rocked them back and forth as he waited for Kurt's reply.

"Don't Let Me Go by The Fray. I heard it on the radio the other day and I just can't seem to get it out of my head." Kurt giggled as Sebastian picked him up and carried him to the bed.

They plopped down in a fit of giggles as Kurt accidentally kicked Sebastian in the stomach. He groaned playfully at the impact and scooted up to where Kurt's face was lying.

"So it's funny when you cause me bodily harm huh?" Sebastian pinched Kurt's side, getting Kurt to laugh in response.

"It kinda is, just a little bit." Kurt teased. Sebastian smirked and gave Kurt a couple eskimo kisses before connecting their lips together sweetly. Kurt smiled into it and brought a hand to Sebastian's cheek, rubbing his thumb along the cheekbone.

Sebastian smiled as well and put his hand on top of Kurt's, removing it from his cheek and instead entangled their hands together. They both loved spending their lazy afternoon cuddling and exchanging small kisses, reserving the more intimate events for later in the night. It had been this way for months since they first got together. Sebastian had abandoned his apartment to permanently move in with his boyfriend.

Sebastian thought it was amazing. Waking up Kurt's smaller arms wrapped around his waist, almost always naked, and kissing him awake. Eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner together almost everyday if they didn't have any plans or classes. Sitting on the couch watching musicals and other movies. Sebastian reading a book on their bed as Kurt nodded off as he rested his head on Sebastian's chest. 

Most days he honestly couldn't believe that he ended up falling for and dating Kurt Hummel, a boy that he had once bullied in high school for being the stereotypical gay. Not to mention he had tried to steal his scumbag of a boyfriend. 

Anyone would probably scold Sebastian for referring Blaine in such a way, but after seeing how broken Kurt had become because of the guy's consistent cheating, he thought Blaine deserved it more than anyone. Back in high school, Kurt was sassy beyond belief, stating nonchalantly his distaste for Sebastian or his CW hair and horse teeth. But even now, even after Kurt and him started dating, that sassiness and self-confidence had mellowed down greatly because of what Blaine did.

Blaine took away some of Kurt's personality that had once irritated him. He even started to miss it, those snarky remarks that he could give every minute or so. Now Kurt only expressed being sassy every few days or so. 

Don't get him wrong, Sebastian loved Kurt for all that he was now and he wouldn't dare even wish for Kurt to change in any way. He just wished that Blaine hadn't stolen some of Kurt's flare away. Wished that Blaine hadn't hurt Kurt so badly that he managed to snatch some of what made Kurt....Kurt and leave with it.

And he was sure that even if Blaine hadn't stolen it, even if him and Kurt had never broken up, he still would have fallen in love with him. After all, he was 100% sure that he already had feelings for Kurt before he became aware of Blaine's cheating.

As Kurt slightly deepened the kiss, Sebastian stroked Kurt's hair with his free hand. 

If he had gone back to young Sebastian and told him that the boy he was making fun of for having a 'gay face' would later be the first person he would ever fall in love with, young Sebastian would just laugh and continue making fun of Kurt.

They separated their lips as Kurt scooted closer into Sebastian's arms, gazing non-stop into his green eyes with such adoration. They both smiled at each other, running their hands up and down the other's body.

"I love you." Kurt whispered lovingly, leaning his head between Sebastian's collar bone and chest. Kurt closed his eyes and hummed at the smell of Sebastian.

Sebastian pulled Kurt slightly closer and kissed the top of his head, chuckling softly as he noticed Kurt had went right to sleep.

"I love you too." Sebastian murmured. 

_So much...._


End file.
